


Snuggle

by dabs_into_oblivion



Series: dungeons & dragons stuff [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Dungeons & Dragons Campaign, Loge has Feelings, Other, POV: Loge, References to Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but no actual sex, world created by Patricia Wallinga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dabs_into_oblivion/pseuds/dabs_into_oblivion
Summary: Loge and Sasha cuddling.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Non-Binary Character
Series: dungeons & dragons stuff [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853539





	Snuggle

**Author's Note:**

> Loge is my PC (tiefling bardlock, former sex worker). Sasha is an NPC (aasimar paladin/possible warlock multi, unclear) who was specifically created by the DM as Loge bait, and, well, Loge took the bait.

They're spooning me. It's nice. I don't remember the last time someone spooned me. I'm always the big spoon.  
  
I feel little tugs and twists at my hair as they run their fingers lazily through it, combing, carding, whatever the word is. They press a light kiss to the tip of my ear and I am soft.  
  
I'm tired of not seeing their face so I roll over. Their eyes are closed. Softly I run my fingertips over their browbone, down their cheek, under their jawline to cup their face. I press a kiss into the hollow between their ear and their neck. They sigh, pull my face up to theirs, kiss me until we are both gasping for breath.  
  
"You're beautiful," I mumble in between kisses.  
  
They laugh softly. "Thank you, darling. So are you."  
  
"No, I--" How do I tell them? What are the words for how they look? Their hair is a soft, bright, mussed halo around their face, which is radiant, glowing, angelic. Their arm beneath my neck, their hand on my arm, these things make me feel safe. Accepted. They didn't leave. They didn't ask me to leave. They want me here.  
  
But I can't say any of these things, so I kiss them again.  
  
Later, half on top of me, they ask, blushing, "Did you -- I mean, was it --"  
  
"Wonderful," I say, more sternly than intended. I draw my brows together, then consciously soften them and try again. "You were -- perfect."

A hair toss. "I know." But there's a ring of insincerity to the words, a hint of insecurity still.  
  
I take their hand, lacing my fingers with theirs. "Sasha," I say carefully, "I was a sex worker for thirteen years. I got very good at telling clients when I didn't like something. And trust me, I liked that very much. I like you very much."  
  
They're in my arms again, pressing their face into my neck. "I like you too," they mumble against my hair.  
  
I draw in a breath, then hesitate. Fuck it. Honesty. "How about you?"  
  
They draw back as if shocked. "Oh, darling, trust me, I've been looking forward to that since we met, and it was even better than I'd dreamed."  
  
It's my turn to blush. I pull their face back to my hair so they don't see the worst of it. I want to ask, -You dreamed about me?- but decide against it. I don't know that I want to hear the answer just yet. I don't know that I can handle that. Instead, I kiss them again, and again, and again, and again.


End file.
